Nołlajf
by kancchan
Summary: Sen przez ciebie przemawia, Murochin, chodźmy spać.


**Soraski. Ostatnio mam musk rozjebany i jestem naprawdę urajana, stąd takie poryte, depresyjne ficzki, które wyją w enter do kananu. No cóż. Wiem, że Mukkun występuję w tym czymś jako jakiś całkowicie odmienny byt, albo jakiś inne nie zidentyfikowane chujostwo. Najmocniej przepraszam. Trzymajcie się ciepło!**

* * *

Syknął, czując jak szkło wrzyna się głęboko w wewnętrzną stronę dłoni. Nie zlustrował, że pękła szklana cukiernica, w której zazwyczaj przechowywał swoje ulubione cukierki. Obserwował jak krew skapywała gęsto z rany, tworząc na podłodze chaotyczną kałużę krwi. Przypomniała mu mozaikę odzwierciedlająca jego myśli, przeszywające go na wskroś jak lodowate brzytwy, które znów zakiełkowały w okolicy, gdzie powinno znajdować się serce i nie chciały zniknąć.

Czasem aż nie mógł się nawiedzić, że z taką łatwą ręką spieprzył swoją prywatną definicje szczęścia, kajając za to wszystkich dookoła za wyjątkiem samego siebie. Był śmierdzącym leniem! Mógł zdążyć, ale tego nie zrobił, gubiąc się w zaułku tokijskiej ulicy w poszukiwani cukierni.

Zdrową ręką poczochrał z roztargnieniem włosy i zrobił sobie prowizoryczny bandaż z kawałka szmaty, znajdującej się w obrębie jego wzroku. Przyjrzawszy się bliżej amatorskiemu opatrunkowi, nie mógł się nadziwić, że w czasie gimnazjum został zmuszony do wzięcia udziału w kursie pierwszej pomocy. Zaśmiał się, zgarniając z kredensu paczkę chipsów. Ależ oczywiście, oblał go z kretesem!

Powędrował do sypialni, ignorując smród, zalegający w pomieszczeniu od kilka dób. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty otwierać okna i kontaktować się ze światem. Tryb „nołlafja" miał swoje zalety, a jedyną wadą była lodówka, która pustoszały dwa razy szybciej niż sobie tego życzył. Ale od czego była niewielka garstka ludzi, która z nieznanych powodów nazywała siebie „przyjaciółmi"? Ano właśnie od tego, aby pomagać mu w uzupełniani zapasów na zimę, bo przyrzekł sobie z zaciśniętą ręką na piersi, że w tym roku uda mu się zapaść w sen zimowy tak głęboki, że obudzi się dopiero pierwszego marca, przywitany przez promienie słońca, wdzierające się jak nieproszony gość do jego prywatnej izby „wytrzeźwień". A nóż nikt wtedy nie zapragnie jego towarzystwa i nie za chce obdarować go po brzegi słodyczami, chociaż takiej okazji nie mógłby przepuścić za nic świecie.

Zmęczenie uwiodło go niespodziewanie, nawet nie miał pojęcia, kiedy zapukało w zaćpane zakamarki jego podświadomość. A snu to już w ogóle nie pamiętał, zbyt zauroczony paczką chipsów i dwoma pocky, które ukrył przed swoim żołądkiem dwa dni wcześniej.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, ogarnęło go wrażenie, że nadal spał głęboko, przykryty po uszy swoim ulubionym ciepłym kocem. Podparł się na łokciach, szukając wzorkiem czegoś nadającego się do skonsumowania, ale oczywiście niczego takiego nie znalazł. Zamiast tego aż serce podskoczyło mu do gardła, gdy uświadomił sobie, że w nogach kanapy ulokował się Muro-chin. Zlustrował go spojrzeniem, korzystającą z dobroci poświaty księżyca. Prezentował się jak siedem nieszczęść z podciągniętymi kolanami pod sam podbródek i opartą o niego głową.

„Ale że co?", zapytał głupio w myślach, w kompletnej konsternacji wbijając w niego zaspane oczy. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, aby nie musnąć opuszkiem placów jego odsłoniętych, nagich pleców, które prezentowały się nadzwyczajne na tle nocy. Poczuł suchość w gardle, ale szybo stłumił pragnienie, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie pojedynczego „och", ani tym bardziej długiego „ach". Żadne słowa nie chciały przejść mu przez gardło i nawet zamroczenie znikło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło.

Nie miał bladego pojęcia, czy bardziej przeraził go fakt, że kiszki przestały grać marsza, czy to, że Himuro nie poruszył się ani odrobinkę na jego czułość, ignorując go całkowicie z jakimś niewyjaśnionym zauroczeniem wpatrywał w się w szyby brudnego okna, najwyraźniej czegoś oczekując. Jego usta drżały delikatnie w rytm szalejącego serca w mukkunowej piersi. Poruszał je rytmiczne, zdawało się, że przemawia do ciemności, szepcze bezgłośne słowa, których Atsushi nijak mógł zrozumieć.

Przełknął ślinę, chcąc chociaż na chwilę załagodzić palące go w gardle pragnienie, ale w głuchej ciszy, wypełniającej ich po brzegi, ten dźwięk zdawał się być nienaturalnie głośny, oderwany z kontekstu, psujący cały nastrój, bo Tatsuya poderwał się nagle z miejsca i prawie bezszelestnie, na palcach, przemknął tuż obok niego, ocierając się nieświadomie o ramię nadzwyczajnych rozmiarów byłego środkowego Yosen. Uklęknął na podłodze, tuż przed twarzą Atsushiego, nie potrafiącego wskrzesić z siebie ani krzty optymizmu, ba, konsternacja wzięła górę i opętała go od stóp do głów. Himuro zajrzał wprost w jego oczy. Były nienaturalnie puste, stal przeobraziła się w czerń, kontrastujący tak intensywnie ze stanem emocjonalnym przedstawiciela Kiseki no Sedai, że aż Mukkun poczuł jak na jego karku produkuje się pot, a ciało przyozdabia gęsia skórka. Choć twarz Murochina była zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy, wystarczyło się tylko lekko pochylić i już stykaliby się nosami, Murasakibara miał wrażenie, że obiekt jego wyrzutów sumienia był zbyt daleko, aby posłużyć mu za reanimacje.

Wyciągnął rękę, próbując go dotknąć, ale Himuro odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość, sprawiając, że Atsushi zacisnął ręce na pustce. Rozchylił usta, wykrzywiając usta w grymasie półuśmiechu. Był nagi. Ciało otulone srebrnymi refleksami księżyca prezentowało się nadzwyczajnie.

Atsushi już chciał otworzyć usta, uświadamiając sobie jak wiele rzeczy ma mu do powiedzenia, ale nadal nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Poczuł się naprawdę niekomfortowo. Ich uczucia były obciążone dystansem, którego nie potrafił za żadne skarby pokonać. Poklepał miejsce obok siebie w zachęcającym geście.

Wreszcie Tatsuya się odezwał.

— Gdzie jesteś? — zapytał cicho, usadawiając się obok. Zaczął kołysać się delikatnie, obejmując kolana ramionami.

Mukkun spłodził sobie kolejną zmarszczkę na czole i wyciągnął szyję, przyswajając sobie fakt, gdzie jest. A gdzie miał być?! Był w swoim pokoju, w swojej sypialni, w swoim łóżku!

— Sen przez ciebie przemawia, Murochin, chodźmy spać — zaproponował po chwili, nurkując twarzą w połach poduszki. Tatsuya, chowając twarz w miękkich fioletowych włosach, westchnął głęboko, składając na rozgrzanym czole ponad dwóch metrów delikatnego całusa. Chłodną dłoń włożył pod ubrudzony podkoszulek, delikatnie badając strukturę monstrualnego ciała, tak jakby bał się, że jego dotyk może ją uszkodzić. Nadgryzł płatek lewego ucha Atsushiego. Czując dreszcz, przebiegający po jego ciele, zachichotał cichutko, przyłapując środkowego na różowym rumieńcu, wykwitłym symetrycznie na dwóch policzkach.

— Powinieneś być tu, Atsushi — wyszeptał mu cichutko do ucha, splątując ich pięć palców prawej dłoni ze sobą. Dłoń lewą zaś położył na mukkunowej lewej piersi, czując jak proces jego serca przyśpiesza.

Skonfundowany Murasakibara, wyczuwając znajome ciepło między nogami, jednym ruchem zwalił Himuro ze swoich pleców, uziemiając go na pościeli. Zaczesał czarną grzywkę Murochina za ucho, wpatrując się przez chwilę w jego szare oczy, które teraz tliły się iskrami szaleństwa i niewyczerpanej energii.

— Murochin smakuje jak kasugai — zamruczał Atsushi, muskając niecierpliwie i chaotycznie wargi swojego nieoczekiwanego gościa. Zgarnął metr osiemdziesiąt z kawałkiem i wtulił się w niego jak w maskotkę.

— Śmierdzę śmiercią, Atushsi — szepnął Himuro, zasypiając w silnym, żelaznym uścisku głodomora.

Półgodziny później Murasakibara przewrócił na drugi bok w akompaniamencie głębokiego ziewnięcia.

— Ararara, Muro-chin, śpisz? — zapytał, ale odpowiedzi się nie doczekał.


End file.
